Pillow Forts for the Soul
by Titans R Us
Summary: Slumped in the common room, sweaty and gross, it started simply with: "No offense guys, but right now I'd kill you all for a chocolate bar."


Slumped in the common room, sweaty and gross, it started simply with:

"No offense guys, _but right now I'd kill you all for a chocolate bar_."

"None taken, Pidge." Lance rests an elbow on her shoulder. Which determinedly stays despite a hard shrug. "I'd do the same for a hot dog."

Hunk snorts across from them. "Great. But as we're all serial killers here, I would definitely commit genocide for an ice cream sundae."

"Ooh good call, Hunk!" He snaps a finger at his direction, "Excellent motive for murder!"

"Especially if it has hot fudge and caramel sauce."

"Yesss." The boys moan.

"With any kind of ice cream and those stupid plastic-tasting cherries because _dang it_ we've earned it!"

"Yesssssssssss!" Hunk whimpers, his stomach already beginning to growl. "Come on Pidge, you're killing me here!"

"Sorry, sorry, but you said it first. Now stop sobbing in my ear, Lance!" She shoves him off.

"But it sounds so _good_!" Lance groans. "I _miss_ Earth food. I miss the pizza and KFC. And my Ma? She can make the best _Arroz con pollo_ ever like they're almost…" He trails off going quiet. His eyes glaze and Lance tilts his head back.

Hunk and Pidge look at each other. Lance is too still.

"Lance? Buddy, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" He snaps to focus and shakes his head loose, "I just…I miss her."

Pidge sighs and sits next to him. "We all have things that we miss, Lance."

"Yeah, _so what?_ Is it like **forbidden** to talk about them or something? Like we don't have things we left behind? Or should we just follow perfect Shiro's and Keith's example of blah blah _mission this._ Blah blah _mission that._ Are we just some wind-up little Paladins snapping to order whenever-"

"Lance!" Pidge barks lamely.

"Not cool man. Not cool." Folding his arms, Hunk starts to loom over his friend.

"Sorry guys…I'm just. I'm just so…tired." He gulps and tries to swallow the bitterness scratching up his throat.

"We get it Lance. We really do."

"Besides I don't mind you ranting about your family. Sharing could even made the homesickness better!"

"Wouldn't that make it worse?"

"No, _smart aleck_." Pidge puffs up, but Hunk continues. "By talking about it, you remember it more you know? It's like focusing on what we have to return to. What to look forward to. It's like honoring your memories in a way."

"How **poetic** ," Pidge remarks sardonically.

Hunk grabs her arm and throws her on the couch next to Lance. "For that you're going first."

"What?" Lance snickers. Pidge swears his mood is like a rubber band.

"Like tell us about your family. You're always telling us how you're trying to find them, right?" Lance nudges her in the stomach and an elbow battle ensues.

Pidge wins.

"Quit it Lance, I don't even know what to say!"

"Hey, anything's okay! For instance, what was one of your favorite things to do as a kid?"

And Pidge thinks. And thinks. The boys wait patiently, because they know this is going to be good. Lance over shares and Hunk's mouth practically runs on autopilot, but Pidge? Pidge rarely talks about life before the Garrison.

Quietly, softly Pidge mutters, "When I was younger…my brother and I would make pillow forts."

"DUDE! Those were the _bomb_!"

"Shut up, Lance! I wanna hear more"

"We'd tear up the living room and steal every blanket in the house." Pidge smiles and ducks her head. "Dad and Mom would help sometimes. Declaring it a _formidable territory_. Then they would make popcorn and we'd all squish into the tiny space to eat it…It was nice."

"That does sound nice."

"That sounds _exactly_ what we need. _Like now_. Hunk, go forth and raid for building supplies."

A grin splits from one ear to another, "On it!"

"Laaaance." The smallest whines.

"Pidge, you need to embrace your inner child more often before it's too late. I mean what are you like? 12?"

Pidge stares blankly at him, **"I'm 16 years old, you idiot."**

"Suuuuure. Whatever. I _need_ to embrace my inner child and I'm using you as my excuse. Now get off your butt and help me with the couches."

* * *

When Shiro first saw the monstrosity consuming the common room, he admits that it's a thing of beauty.

The fort sprawls like an amoeba from all corners to claim new space outside the hall. It will conquer all.

'They must have ransacked the entire ship, ' Shiro muses as he tries to find solid footing. 'And weren't those couches **bolted** to the floor?'

Every pillow, blanket or object that qualifies as _soft_ is arranged in chaotic piles on the furniture. Some sheets have even been tied together and drape over some hovering serving dishes. Their indicator lights blink under the makeshift canopy in the dark since someone *coughLance* taped down the light controls.

It's like a castle within the castle. And surprisingly, Shiro can't help but feel a little proud.

He approaches silently to the largest gape in the blankets to hear one of his paladins.

"And I thought I was safe. Free from all harm until the door _creeeeeeeeaked_ open and there she was. Like a **vengeful goddess** and in her hand was all that I dread _…La Chancla."_

Pidge and Hunk burst out laughing and Shiro can see that all three lying in an impressive pillow pit. Well, two rolling around the pit, one with a flashlight highlighting his face dramatically.

"No, you don't understand guys, I died…I swear I was a black and blue walking _corpse_ for days."

"You so deserved being hit with a shoe!" Pidge crows breathlessly while fixing the glasses slipping down her nose.

"Yeah Lance, I've met your mom. She's basically an angel who has the great misfortune of raising you."

" _Hey_ , I resent that!"

Shiro manages to straighten out his face and puts on his sternest expression. "Paladins, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

 _"Shit it's Space Dad."_

 _"_ _ **Oh my god,**_ _don't call him that."_ Hunk hisses pushing Lance over.

Pidge pokes through the opening, "H-hey Shiro. Didn't see you there. We're…um. We're doing a teambuilding exercise!"

 _"Ooohh, nice save."_

 _"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"_

"Oh really?" Shiro raises an eyebrow. He might be having too much fun with this.

"Yeah! Cause…the better we work as a team, the better and faster we get at forming…Voltron?"

 _"Psssss. You need to sell it more Pidge."_

"Gee, why don't you help me then **Lance**?"

"Fine. She's right Shiro! Listen to the Queen of our empire. Tremble before her power!"

Pidge smacks her forehead, "I rather be King, thanks. The job is much cooler."

"Okay, _I'll be Queen._ I'll just lie here and look pretty. I'm good at that." He sprawls out on his side; then makes Hunk turn the flashlight into a spotlight.

"Riiiight. Ouch! The Queen has retaliated mightily!"

"More importantly Shiro, _what's the password?_ " Pidge has given up at this point at Lance's antics and leads Shiro in. "No Pidge, don't just _let him in_."

Hmmm. "Let me guess, long live the Queen?"

"I shall accept this password. My King! Knight this fellow to properly join our beloved court."

"Here Pidge, you'll need this." Hunk gives her the flashlight to work as a specter.

"Shiro," Pidge laughs, "I know this is weird, but will you kneel?"

Too amused, he does. "In response to your heroic actions as well as entertaining a bunch of morons," The boys squawk fiercely, "Will you serve the pillow empire?"

"I will." He looks up at her and smiles indulgingly. Pidge, who has a lovely blush, lightly taps both of his shoulders with the flashlight.

"T-then arise! And welcome to our court!" Lance and Hunk cheer gleefully. Next they attempt to drag Shiro into the pillow pit.

It doesn't quite work.

Instead Shiro grinds their faces into it. "By the way, if this is supposed to be team-building activity, shouldn't you actually have the _whole_ team?"

"But with you, we do have the whole team!" Pidge cries earnestly.

"What?" He looks around, but doesn't see a mullet anywhere.

"Uh-huh, Keith is trapped under the sofa." Hunk says muffled while Lance pushes up and points.

"Imprisoned, until he shares an embarrassing story of his own."

Pidge just nods. "A serious sentence indeed. He needs to **connect with us** Shiro."

"Can I come out now?" The sofa quietly murmurs.

 **"No!"** All three reply.

The couch almost appears to pout, "…I just wanted the pillow Lance STOLE from my room. GIVE IT BACK."

 _"Never!"_ Lance shouts in return.

He can't help it anymore. It's just too much. Shiro's voice rings out as he breaks down, holding his stomach. Like dominos each paladin joins in even Keith caged in the sofa.

They eat, they sleep and not one of them has nightmares.

But their bond grows brighter in the night, lovely…and deep.

* * *

 **Notes:** To be honest I just wanted to write a fic with a blanket/pillow fort. Also I'd love to see more moments with this trio you know? We've been with them the longest and I think they have a great dynamic. Homesickness can strike anytime, so having each other to lean back on is so essential for this team. Thanks for reading!


End file.
